An image forming apparatus has been known which has a process cartridge detachably mounted to a main body and a driving force transfer member provided to the main body and engaged to a coupling of the process cartridge in a rotational direction to transfer driving force to the coupling. Specifically, according to this technology, the driving force transfer member is axially advanced and retreated to and from the coupling, so that the driving force transfer member and the coupling are connected and disconnected.